Bright Lights, Gooped City
by Ella Anders
Summary: Global Justice has their eyes on Ladybug and Chat Noir. So much so that they have sent Team Possible to Paris to seek out the masked duo. Meanwhile, Jr. attempts to make strives towards his idol dream by partaking in a upcoming fashion show, resulting in sticky results and in the hands of Hawkmoth.
1. Chapter 1

Bright Lights, Gooped City

November 5th, 2017

By Ella Anders- originally plotted and collaborated with Robert Teague

Summary: Global Justice has their eyes on Ladybug and Chat Noir. So much so that they have sent Team Possible to Paris to seek out the masked duo. Meanwhile, Jr. attempts to make strives towards his idol dream by partaking in a upcoming fashion show, resulting in sticky results and in the hands of Hawkmoth. As if that wasn't enough to deal with Alya has become driven to undercover who is hiding behind Ladybug's mask.

~Decided to Robert Teague. ~

Disclaimer: _"Kim Possible"_ is owned by Disney. _"Miraculous: Tales and Ladybug and Cat Noir"_ is owned by Zag. I, the authoress do not own or profit from anything. Any and all personal views and or options are not reflective in this work of fiction.

Authoress' Note: I have wanted to write this for a long while, now. Like a lot of things I write it kind of came from no where and after talking back and forth with my fellow Winx Writers Anonymous writer, Robert we planned to write this together. As we both shared a love of both series. It was something we both said we wanted to do. But life, well happened as it does.

A while ago, Robert passed away.

We hadn't done much with the story, and for the longest time I could not bring myself to touch it. Yet it has stayed at the back of my mind. I was never able to forget about it. So here we are, now. Together we had little. The basic plot was crafted by Robert, with subplots and the like added by myself.

I have no idea what the story might have been like if we had written it together as we had hoped. I truly wish we had. At the very least, I hope that this will be a stratifying 'what if' to what we crafted.

Chapter One

It felt like it had been a lifetime since Kim had a nice, quiet weekend to do nothing but unwind and relax. Bueno Nacho, and a movie night without some type of urgent mission with her best friend and best friend turned boyfriend. It really was a simple request, but a wishful one as she quickly learnt.

There was Mexican food galore, and the latest newest released playing in the background. Bar the synopsis, Kim had no idea what was playing before her. Ron and Monique's argument made sure of that.

With her eyes narrowed, and arms folded across her chest; Kim released a exasperated sigh as she let her head hit the back of the couch. The uncharacteristic feud had started brewing a few days ago, the details escape Kim bar the fact that it had stemmed from something to do with wrestling. Despite disagreements being far and few between her two friends, Kim had intervened- but the results of that where only momentary. After all things like this always seemed to blow over. But it didn't- and somehow her involvement only managed to escaped the heated tension.

"At least some people can manage to go without their pants falling down," Monique's voiced echoed as she pointed a accusing finger at Ron.

With a groan, Kim slapped herself in the forehead. Enough was enough, slowly Kim straightened herself in her seat, her own hands made into fist. But just as she was about to speak she noted that the television screen went black before appearing with an all too familiar face.

After gaining her composure, and clearing her throat Kim sported her brightest cheerleader smile. "Doctor Director," the teen greeted. _How did she do that, and did GJ bug the living room?_

"Kim Possible," Betty offered her own slight smirk as she turned to face the teen hero's side-kick. "Stoppable."

Still steaming from the only temporarily halted argument, Ron barley removed his gaze off a equally annoyed Monique to offer slight pleasantries. Taking note of the greeting, or rather lack thereof, Doctor Director glanced over at Kim.

Rather than dignifying her friend and sidekick childish state with a actual response, Kim shock her head and offered a I'm-not-even-going-there glance. Both in a attempted to taking precedence off the two other teens, and her own curiously for the intrusion, Kim made her way towards the television.

With her hands falling to her hips and her stants falling into a natural battle ready position, "What's the sitch?"

Without a moment of hesitation, the screen went out of focus and planning out to a large view that included that of a smaller screen just to the left of Doctor Director. "In the past, Global Justice has made use of your very unique skills and abilities to stop some of the world's most dangerous and notorious villains. Yet this case-" she paused, as if she was trying to configure just how to explain. But her expression made it clear that she seemed unable to find the right wording to convey this.

"Please tell me it isn't more physic monkeys," Ron injected, vainly attempting to filling in the blanks. But primarily to affirm that he would at least have some break from all the monkey nonsense. After having dealt with Monkey Fist three times in the past two months he was more than wanting a hiatus.

Monique couldn't resist let out a small smirk, mentally noting that for later.

Despite only being having taken the role of moral support with normalcy slash best friend. Monique only had very limited knowledge of the crime fighting world that her best friend belonged to. But the name Global Justice has one name she was familiar with, and based from what Kim had told her previously it wasn't the type of organization you joke around with.

Needless to say it to say, Monique followed her better judgement and bit her tongue hard. A task more trying as he caught a cold gaze from the woman on-screen. "Sorry," she whispered as her cheeks grew warm.

Kim raised a brow, "New evil showing up?"

"Perhaps. We have yet to be able to properly perform a full investigation. You haven't traveled to France lately, correct?" Despite phrasing that as a question, Doctor Director left not even one moment open for response. Slowly her arm came into frame as she raised her hand and pointed a small remote. "I do presume that you have heard in passing of this."

A montage of news footage from what Kim recognized to be Paris. Each clip featured what Kim could only think to call monsters that looked like they where out of some of the crazy comics her brothers had read in early elementary school. Some looked inhuman, others look like humans dressed in elaborate cosplays.

It wasn't their appearance that had Kim taken back, but their actions. It was beyond high on the weirdness chart. Freezing someone as if they where still life, hypnotizing people- and she wished that she could forget that mime. That last one was simply creepy.

Just when Kim had felt sure of the fact she had already seen it all, something like this came along.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ron and Rufus mirrored each other's blank expressions. Monique on the other hand….well.

From her spot on the couch, Monique had her knees drawn up against her chest. Eyes wide and hand clasped over her mouth. "Please just tell me this is part of some big-budget blockbuster opening next summer."

Doctor Director shook her head, despite her emotionless expression there was something in her eyes that lead Kim to believe she was just as stunned as Monique was. "Local police and even government offices have all conducted their own investigations. Their results are- in short, useless. These, as they are calling them 'akumatized victims' are otherwise ordinary humans. There is little connection between any of them, only a few teens that have been 'victims' are classmates at a local high school."

Doctor Director pinched the bridge of her noise. "There is minimal documentation on this- only the first four cases of these incidents have a full and proper report written."

"This has to have happened more than four times."

"Indeed, this is only some of the footage that has been caught by local news stations. There are a endless playlist of civilian cell phone recordings posted online as well. This has been going on for months and French officials no longer see this as a high priority or cause for concern for their country's safety but also the world's."

Kim drew back some, none of this was adding up. "Normal citizens are being turned into monsters and everyone's turning a blind eye." Cupping her chin in her left hand, Kim started to muse out loud. "Why?"

"Because they no longer believe they need to be concerned by the matter. They have ' _superheros'_ to handle this."

Kim and Ron exchanged a glance, both their minds flashing back to their encounters with Team Go. "You can't be serious…."

A slight chuckle secreted Director's lips, "The clips I showed you was strictly that of the victims. These are the heroes France has put their faith in."

Suddenly on screen two figures appeared. One a small petite female clothed in red and black dotted bodysuit and hair tied back into two low twintales. The other a slightly taller male, just as his partner he was dressed in a skin tight bodysuit more notable however was the cat ears on his head and what looked like at a distant to be a cat tale.

As they eyed the duo, the three teens couldn't help but to deadpan over the costume choices. A impression that faded as they watched the two of them face off against the monsters and 'de-evilized' them back to normal citizens.

It was hard for Kim to not find herself at least some mesmerized with the feat before her. Luckily Ron was more than willing to voice their shared though as the video ended. "That seems so...cinematic."

"Indeed," Director offered a firm nod before bring up a still image of the two heroes. "Fittingly named that of Ladybug and Chat Noir, these two came out of nowhere on the day of the first attack. They have vowed the city that they will protect everyone and stop someone known as "Hawkmoth'. Since that day they have kept their word, saving the day with these incidents and even mundane occurrence that local police can handle alone."

Monique lowed her legs and offered a shrug, "At least they probably don't have to do any more community service hours."

"They seem more than capable of fighting whatever those things are, and they have everyone on their side." Ron scratched his head, "What's the big deal."

"There is no known information on either Ladybug or Chat Noir. It's as if they don't exist, they only appear when they are called in. No one knows who they are, where they come from. Are their abilities superhuman or magic? What side do they stand on? Just how can they be trusted.

And the fact that they not only seem to be the only ones' aware of what's going on and who's behind this is concerning. Every attack so far has been well within city limits of Paris, but who's to say things will not escalate.

Nothing like this has been seen before, and for all we know this can be the rise of the next generation of super villains. I want this Ladybug and Chat Noir on Global Justice's side."

"Fair enough, so how do we fit into this?"

"Everything we have gathered has lead us to believe that Ladybug and Chat are young- perhaps not too much older than yourself when you first began saving the world. We would hope that you might be willing to speak with them, convince them to a meeting with us. What do you say, Miss. Possible?"

For a moment Kim paused, mulling over everything. It had been a while since she had been called to France, now with Ladybug and Chat Noir in place it explained a lot. And after seeing the two in action, she had to admit she felt somewhat nostalgic for her own early days. Villans were getting more bold, daring- and more heros where needed….

"When do we leave for Pairs?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ever since assuming her role as the heroine of Paris. Marinette had grown accustomed to some of the changes in her lifestyle. One, yet after months of being active. That she hadn't adjusted to was getting up before the alarm sounded seven times.

Then again, she was an ordinary girl- with you know, magical super-powers.

From under her blanket the bars of her favourite Jagged Stone single chimed. Though the upbeat tone usually left the bright eyed teen feeling energized. This morning it seemed to be achieving the opposite effect.

With her brows knit, Marinette wrapped her pillow against the side of her head. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as her eyes squinted shut. "Too early…."

There was an ever so light tap on her upper arm, "Oh, Marinette…" followed a sing-song voice. Despite the voice dripping in honey. And provoking a light smile from the still slumbering teen. Only momentarily, of course.

"No-no, Tikki. Ju-jus-just let me sleep." Each syllable was more elongated then the last. Between a series of yawns, and groans, the sleepy teen slowed added. "Seven attacks this week alone- and Tikki, it's only Tuesday…." Marinette's voice trailed off until the teen started into the comfort of her dream world.

"Actually, it's Wednesday. And you have that exam today."

At this Marinette scrunched up her nose. Late night patrolling, and exam she hadn't even had the time nor energy to study for. There was nothing that could convince her to leave the haven of her bed. Besides, it would take all that much to convince her parents that she was feeling sick….

A few inches from Marinette's face was that of the owner of the voice, Tikki. The small figure shock her head, as her hands made her way towards her hips. The kwami's eyes danced up and down the slumbering girl. Knowing what was Marinette was planning without it ever been spoken. Frustration was coming to the forefront of the small being's mind. Yet, she did her best to remain optimistic. With a bright smile, the small kwami moved closer towards Marinette. "Come on, Marinette. If you don't hurry you'll be late for school-"

Between yawns, Marinette countered in a pillow muffled voice. "I'm way too tired. Last night wore me..." Before she could even finish her sentence. The dark haired girl found herself drifting back to sleep once more.

With a sly and knowing grin, Tiki narrowed her eyes that twinkled. "You know if you don't go to school then you wouldn't get to see Adrien today? Isn't his big fashion show coming up?"

Sure enough, that was all it took. Despite having, and very well feeling the weight of the heavy bags under her eyes; Marinette's eyes flew open. A girlish grin and a crimson hue appeared on her face. "Well," the covers flew to the floor as the teen sat up in bed with her arms stretched. "That's right, Adrien's big show is coming up."

With a soft smile and nod of encouragement from Tikki, Marinette bolted from her bed. Only for the teen to rush towards her wardrobe. In haste rummaging through her clothing. Rejected items found their way across her room. Under her breath muttering about Adrien. Despite not making out what was said. The kwami presumed was the love-struck girl's day-dreams of her crush.

Tikki grinned as she offered a slight shake of the head and chuckle. Even after being together for as long as they had. It still amazed her how close- and utterly different- Marinette and Ladybug could be.

But the same girl underneath it all.

* * *

Somehow, perhaps by pure luck. Marinette managed to arrive make it to school. And moreover in her seat with moments to spare before the bell sounded. As their homeroom teacher, Miss Bustier entered the room and set down her materials at her desk. Chatter filled the room. From ramblings of what happened the night before. Musings of ways to beat the newest level on the game everyone seemed to be playing.

But, more notably was the topic the upcoming fashion show.

From her place behind Adrien. Marinette watched as the blonde male model shook his head and did what he could to shrug off the attention. "No really, Chloe, it's not that big of a deal. Just another show."

From the other side of the room, another teen- Chloe made a face and waved her hand dismissively. "You are, like, way too modest Adrien. But this, well, isn't _just some show_ , am I right? It's going to be stream across the globe-live!"

A flash of embarrassment dashed on Adrien's face, his hand reached to the back of his neck. "Isn't everything streamed anymore?" Before he could continue his response, Sabrina cut in.

As the girl leaned over her desk, an animated expression dashed across her face. "Your dad's an internationally famous fashion designer, and this show has a ton of big stars coming." She paused, her hands clasped over her heart. "Please tell me Jagged Stone will be there."

"Settle, everyone settle. Everyone gather your assignments." Miss Bustier's voice chimed. As she turned her attention away from the chalkboard behind her, and towards her students.

Obligingly, papers where passed forward and the chatter simmered to a mummer. "Even though I know you all are eager to jump right into our exam. I wanted to go ahead and make an announcement in regards to our upcoming open house."

"Seriously," Nino cupped his chin in his hand. "No offence, but open houses are like of-"

"Lame," Max injected without missing a beat.

With a smile and nod Nino shrugged, "Every year is the same- more or less. What's the big deal?"

Left and right, students began voicing their options. From her seat, Marinette tried to remain neutral. Mostly because if she had any chance of passing that exam she knew she would need to save her energy. It wasn't until she felt a jab in her side did she notice a pair of eyes on her.

"Whoa, is open house seriously that bad?" Alya arched her brows together as she tapped her pencil on her open notebook.

Marinette offered a sheepish grin, as she twiddled her fingers trying to find the right words. "Well, I guess it is normal… You know, our parents check out our classes and work. Talk with the teachers. That type of thing."

From his seat, Nino twisted his neck. "At the end of the night we have a guest speaker- and that speaker is usually Chloe's dad, Mayor Bourgeois."

"As you all know, Mayor Bourgeois has done us the honour of presenting a speech. This year though, I regret to inform you all that due to a prior obligation-"

At that all eyes fell on Chloe. The blonde ponytailed teen examined her nails, and with a deep sigh looked over at her classmates. "It's the night after the fashion show, daddy's having a dinner with a lot of important people."

"Needless to say," Miss Bustier continued. "We will be needing to find a new speaker for the evening. I want you all to come up with some ideas and share with them with the class representative, Marinette."

Alya clasped her hands together, "I know. We should ask Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Yeah, they protect the city day in and day out."

"They saved me Monday from that one guy!"

"They're the best." Behind her smile, and gestures of agreement, Marinette couldn't help but to feel her stomach twist. How was she going to pull this one off?


End file.
